Siriah Joanne Snape, formerly known as 'Harry James Potter'
by Miss.Potter-Malfoy-Lupin-Black
Summary: Harry and the twins were in a relationship. What happens when the twins leave Harry, pregnant? Rated T 'cause I have no understanding of ratings.


Harry had been gone for a bit over five years, and the Weasley's, Malfoy's, Tonks', Sirius and Remus were still looking for him.

Granted, he wasn't a him anymore, he was a she now, with twins, both girls.

Miss. Siriah Joanne Snape and her twin girls, Luna and Lily, Luna Narcissa Snapee, and Lily Andromea Snapee. She named them after her favorite aunts, and her adopted baby sister and mother. At one point in time, they would've had a 'papa' and 'daddy', but her ex-lovers lost that privlage when they left her, when her lovers decided that they didn't need him/her.

Siriah smiled when her babies walked into the kitchen, smelling bacon and pancakes. "Hey, Lu, Lil. When did you two get up?"

Lily and Luna smiled brightly at her, "Mornin'-" "Mommy! We-" "Got up-" "About half-" "An hour-" "Ago!"

Siriah sighed and looked up at the celing, "Gods, why did you give me two?" She looked at her children, "Eat, we're going to Diagon Alley today, I need some potions stuff, and I'm sure that we can pop by Hogwatrs' and see Uncle Sev."

The twins jumped up and down and said, in unision, "Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev!" When their mother glared at them they sat and ate, while their mother drank coffee, and tried to ignore the pain that her childrens' sires' had put in her chest.

When she and her children finished with what they were eating or drinking, Siriah put her kids' clothes out for them, and left, trusting they could get dressed by themselves while she picked out her own clothes.

Siriah suddenly remembered why she hated being a girl, and visiously thought, 'Fucking period.' She twisted her hair into long, tiny plaits. She had jeans, a tanktop, her mid-thigh robe, and her ballet flats on. Which was similar to what she had laid out for the twins.

She made sure the tracking charm she had on the twins' was still there, and went out to grab her kids.

"Lets go, kiddos. I wanna get there before the rush, and maybe, maybe, we'll go to WWW. If you're good, and stay with me." She rubbed her forehead, remembering the time the girls had snuck away from her. She smiled slightly at the twins who looked immensely guilty.

"We're sorry, mumma." Siriah rolled her eyes, and picked her babies up, "It's ok, sweethearts. Just don't do it again, alright?" They both nodded, and changed their apperances so they both had jet-black hair, with silver/blue eyes. Siriah put them down and grabbed their hands, "WE're going through the floo, alright?" "Alright-" "Mommy."

She sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

Siriah smiled at Tom when they got there. Tom was the only one who knew she used to be Harry James Potter, having done the transformation himself. He had changed Mr. Potter into Miss. White. He had changed her hair, grown it to her hips, changed the color to a deep auburn, changed her eyes to a gold color, with grey flecks in them.

Siriah hugged Tom, "Hey Uncle Tom, hows the search?" Tom smiled at the girl he thought of as a neice, "Oh, they haven't realized yet. Or even thought of it." Siriah sighed, "Ok, I miss them though."

She waved, and walked out back to where the portal was, she took out her custom-made wand and tapped the bricks. Siriah looked at her children, who were still holding hands with her, "Alright, lets go to the apothocary, ((Sp.?)) and then we'll go to WWW, then we'll get some ice-cream, then we'll go see Uncle Sev, hows that sound?" Both kids were cheering, causing some people to stare at them.

Siriah smiled at them apologeticly, when Sirius walked right up to her, asking, "Have you seen Harry Potter? Please, I need to see my godson." Siriah smiled sightly, "I may have. May I grab the things I need, go to WWW, then get some ice-cream for my girls, then I'll explain?" She added a light scottish accent to her voice. Sirius smiled like an over-exicted puppy. "Who are you? What do you know?"

Siriah smiled lightly, "Mr. Black-" Sirius interuppted, "Black-Lupin." Siriah smiled, "Mr. Black-Lupin, My name is Siriah J. Snape. No, I am not married to him, as he is my older brother. I'll answer all the questions you have later, perhaps over tea?" Sirius nodded.

Siriah smiled, "I'll meet you at the ice cream parlour." She hurried off to get her potions things, then she walked with her kids into her- no, the twins' shop. When she saw the twins, she thought 'Oh, shit!' The little twins ran up to them, "You two look like what our daddy and papa look like-" "But they didn't love our mommy or us enough and left her-" "All alone!"

Siriah walked up to her children, "Lily! Luna! That-" Fred and George smiled and said, "It's fine, Miss-" Siriah smiled, "Snape. I apologize for my children though. They know better." She couldn't help the pain that flashed over her eyes, looking at her ex-lovers. "I hope you two are having good business?" She asked, shooing her children away to explore, and so she could talk to the twins.

The twins answered in the same way her babies' did, "We are, Ms. Snape. If you don't mind us asking, what happened to their fathers'?" Siriah closed her eyes briefly, then opened them and talked softly, "We were in a traid, yeah?" When the twins nodded, she continued, "I had been at a few meetings for work, and found out I was pregnant by a good friend. So I went home and started working on a romantic dinner and didn't even go into the bedroom we shared. Their dressers' were empty, all their things were gone. Dissapeered. There was a note, 'We're sorry, but it's better being just the two of us.' Not signed, or anything. I was heart broken. I sold the house we lived in, moved in with my brother, then when I had the twins, I moved out, got a few degrees in collage for healing, became a medi-witch for home-births of twins, and here I am. That was about, oh, four or five years ago."

The twins' winced, thinking of how they did almost the same to Harry.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go track down my twins', they're worse than my-" She stopped abruptly, "Excuse me."

When Siriah found her twins, she brought them to the ice cream parlour, seeing Sirius, she waved, then went to buy ice-cream for her babies and herself, remembering her manners she jogged over to Sirius and asked if he'd like anything. "Yeah, a small vanilla please?" She smiled and nodded, going over to the counter and ordering for him. Siriah then walked over to the table, having sent the kids to sit with Sirius already. It hurt to see her godfather.

She wasn't gonna lie, it hurt like hell, but she got over it the minute that she left the name 'Harry James Potter' behind and became her older brother's sister.

Sirius smiled, this girl reminded him so much of Lily, Remus, and James. "So, you mentioned that you knew my godson?" Siriah smiled, "I did, he was the one that, for lack of a better word, made me. Five and a half years ago, I was left, by my two lovers. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was pregnant, and my brother needed me, I probably would either be dead or in a coma right now.

"But I met Harry, just Harry, he became my confident in someone other than Severus. H-he was the one that was there for me when I was pregnant. H-he," She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes breifly, "He commited suicide. A few hours after my babies' were born. He explained why he did it before he died, but I couldn't do anything before he died. His lovers, the Weasley twins, they, Harry was pregnant, and they left him. So, he lost the babies', quadruplets." She smiled softly, "They passed, his body wasn't able to carry them. I was to be god mother, four boys. We planned, James Fredrick, Sirius George, Remus Charlus, and Albus Severus. James and Sirius were gonna grow up to be with Luna, and Remus and Albus were gonna be with Lily.

"I named my girls after his dead mother and dead baby sister." She was openly crying now, "He wanted to remeber everyone who had played a major part in his life.

"Harry, Harry was like a baby brother to me. When he lost his babies' I was a month in, and he was four. We had almost gotten out of the dangerous part for him, it was only because the babies' didn't have their fathers' magic that they died. I meant to come to you years ago, bu-but it was still to fresh, and I couldn't. I'll show you where he's buried if you want." She offered weakly.

Sirius started screaming, full-blown mental anguish. 'Oh, christ, what have I done?' She thought. She quickly yelled at the startled manager to call Remus Black-Lupin, and took the crying man into her arms, "Hush, Sirius. You'll see him again, but no suicide. I've lost enough people that way, my mother being the first, then almost ten school friends, then Harry. It won't solve anything, and if you do, what will Remus do?" Remus then walked in, seeing his husband in the arms of a woman was not comforting for Remus. He growled.

And then was promptly surprised when a, more femimnine, growl was heard louder.

Siriah made sure that Sirius was wrapped up in her childrens' arms before she walked straight up to the man that had growled at her, "Wolf, I see you're still rejecting your wolf. Don't. You'll die, and then make sirius commit suicide. Which he's prone to do finding out my baby brother, Harry, has been dead for five years." She slapped him then went to her children, grabbing their hands and flooing out of the 'Leaky Cauldron'.


End file.
